The invention relates to a floating foundation supporting framework for offshore structures for positioning functional units in a floating position. Such floating foundation supporting frameworks may hold and support off-shore wind power plants, light towers, transmitter and/or receiver plants, radar plants, bridges, jetties, landing strips or the like, near a coast-line or also at a greater distance from a coast-line.
Floating foundations have been known, for example, for light towers or also for wind power plants. Regarding this, reference is made to DE 10 2005 036 679.1, which relates to anchorages of floating foundations on the ocean floor.
Large plants such as medium-performance and high-performance wind power plants frequently have considerable weight that needs to be compensated by appropriate floating bodies. These must generate buoyancy forces that must far exceed the weight of the structure to be supported as well as that of the floating foundation in order to thus hold the affected structure still, irrespective of wave action and wind influence. To accomplish this, the necessary buoyancy forces may add up to several thousand tons. Frequently, floating foundations must necessarily span a relatively large area. The buoyancy forces applied to individual points by the buoyancy elements must be safely absorbed and tolerated by the building structure.
In addition to the requirements regarding the stability of the foundation under load, there are requirements regarding the manufacturing options and costs affecting an appropriate building construction in practical applications. For example, the logistics as well as the construction efforts, material expenses and, finally also maintenance expenses, should be kept within limits. Until now, floating foundation structures have displayed deficits regarding at least one of the mentioned aspects.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide a floating foundation supporting framework that has been improved with regard to at least one of the mentioned aspects when compared with known building structures.
A floating foundation having a supporting framework in accordance with an aspect of the invention achieves this object.